


You Have Me

by commandershakarian



Series: Heir of Ash and Fire [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Sadness, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Amber Shepard is distraught by the news of her sister's death and has doubts about the Lazarus Project. Jacob Taylor tries to comfort her the best he can.





	

Amber Shepard’s hands were clutched together on the table in front of her. It was as silent as the grave… which was appropriate considering the news. Her nails were digging into the skin of her knuckles, but she didn’t feel the pain. Not really. Nothing was as painful as hearing that her sister was gone. _Dead_. The Collectors had attacked. There was nearly nothing left of the Normandy SR-1. Charley hadn’t escaped with the majority of its crew.

Amber hadn’t shed a tear at the news. Years of abuse at the hands of the batarian slavers had numbed her. She could barely feel anything, but this was the one thing she wanted to feel. If she cried about something, the death of her twin should have been the reason. But she _couldn’t_.

The door to the room slide open with a hiss. Amber didn’t have to glance over her shoulder to know who was waiting. The smell of eezo and his favorite cologne reached where she sat and Amber closed her eyes, the scent relaxing her slightly. His presence always had that effect on her. Sometimes, she hated it.

He didn’t approach. He knew it was always better not to. When she was upset, her biotics got out of control. A lot of times, she hurt people. Her former trainer, Hope, had learned that the hard way. He stood there in silence, letting his presence calm her.

She didn’t want to be calm. “Please… Jacob. Just leave me alone.”

The former Alliance soldier entered the room slowly, his footsteps quiet against the ultra clean floors. He sank into the seat opposite her. He didn’t reach for her hands although he glanced at them with his dark eyes. “We’re going to do everything we can-”

Amber stood quickly, the chair she’d been sitting on clattering to the floor. Her biotics flared dangerously as her emotions went off the edge. “Don’t. Don’t _do_ that, Jacob.”

Jacob stayed calm despite the danger that the woman posed to him. “Miranda and the team on the Lazarus Project know how to do this. Have faith in them.”

Amber bit her lip to keep from saying something she’d regret. Instead, she clenched her fist tightly, the power she had surging violently. The biotics stung like electricity against her skin. Tossing her hand out in front of her, the biotic shockwave smacked into the chair and sent it flying across the room. It hit the plexiglass window on the opposite side and left a crack at the impact site.

Jacob swore and stood, holding his hands out in front of him as if it would protect him if she unleashed that power on him. “Amber…”

Turning to face him, her emerald eyes flashed angrily. “Don’t tell me to calm down, Jacob. My sister is dead. I have no one left. _No one_.”

Jacob’s expression fell away, leaving nothing but pity there. Somehow that was worse than the fact that her twin was dead or that Cerberus was messing with what was left of her body in the hope that they could find a way to resurrect her. Tears finally fell as she stared at Jacob, hurt that he would dare pity her. Unable to take it anymore, Amber turned away. She couldn’t see the look in his eyes.

His hands were on her face before she realized he’d moved. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, he met her gaze unflinchingly. “You have me. I’m with you, okay? Always.”

“Jacob, I-” Amber wanted to say so much, but the words got stuck in her throat.

He nodded, understanding what she wanted to say without her having to. “You don’t have to be brave, Amber. Not around me.”

She collapsed into his arms, grief taking control of her senses. Jacob did the only thing he could: He held her.

 


End file.
